That Buzzing Feeling
by Ziirroh
Summary: Blake glanced away to look at the lights on the dance floor, which were becoming hypnotic, and the rhythm of the music seemed to flow through her body. The thought of dancing didn't seem too bad at the moment.


**A/N: Prompt suggested by Polarbearblue. Asked for Bumbleby ship going to a bar.**

* * *

Yang had wanted to go to the bar for a while now, so Blake decided that as her partner she would oblige in the endeavor. It had also been a while since only the two of them have spent time together. Being on a team of four often led to them spending a lot of time as one. Team bonding and the like, as Ruby would dub it.

The other pair of their team decided to stay in the dorm. Weiss had said something about studying, and Ruby was griping about stolen cookies.

Yang and Blake had changed into different outfits for the occasion, something more casual than their usual combat attire. Though Yang's clothing was still similar to how she wore her combat outfit; low cut denim shorts and a shirt that Blake deemed more revealing than usual. Blake herself wore a casual white dress shirt and black pants, not feeling like wearing anything that would draw attention.

As they entered the bar the loud music assailed Blake's Faunus ears mercilessly. She would've hissed at the annoyance, but Yang immediately dragged Blake to a far booth and pushed her into the cushioned seat. Before Blake could retort she noticed how the booth was secluded, deafening some of the noise from the music.

By the time she tried to thank Yang for her thoughtfulness, the blonde had already skipped over to the bar and seemed to be ordering some drinks from the bartender. When she returned she sat across from Blake, smiling and behaving all giddy.

"This is great, just the big girls hanging out." Yang chirped.

"Big…girls?" Blake looked at her skeptically with a smirk.

"Yeah! I mean, we're the tallest of the team and we're like big sisters of the group, so we're like the big kids." Yang giggled at her explanation, Blake also laughing along.

In a short time drinks were brought to their table. Blake eyed them suspiciously, noting how many drinks Yang had ordered. "I hope you're not drinking all of those?" Blake said with a disapproving look.

"Don't worry Blake, some of these are for you!" She pushed some colorful drinks towards her to which Blake recoiled from warily. "I don't really drink, Yang."

Yang feigned shock, even gasping aloud at her statement. "How could you not?" She raised the back of her hand against her forehead and posed theatrically. "My Blakey, such a stiff girl."

Blake quirked a brow at the nickname, but chose to ignore it. Sighing she grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. It tasted fruity, just a hint of alcohol tingling on her tongue. "There, now stop being so dramatic."

Yang perked up quickly once Blake took a few more sips from the glass. Then she eagerly went for a few of her own.

As they drank they spoke about various topics, mostly they were subjects related to classes and field assignments. During their conversations Yang had downed some of her drinks in a rush, while others she took her time with having Blake take a couple of sips from some of them. In the end, it didn't take long for Yang to become quite tipsy, if not completely drunk.

Blake didn't feel particularly tipsy, though there seemed to be a buzz in the back of her mind. It was becoming hard to focus on Yang as she regaled a story of her time at Signal. Blake glanced away to look at the lights on the dance floor, which were becoming hypnotic, and the rhythm of the music seemed to flow through her body. The thought of dancing didn't seem too bad at the moment.

She didn't realize Yang had stop talking or that she was entirely focused on the people dancing until the girl stumbled in her line of sight. Her partner was grinning at her and holding out a hand to her. She could see Yang's lips move, saying something she couldn't make out over all the noise, but she had an idea of what it could be. Taking her hand she smiled as the two made their way to the dance floor.

Blake was a bookish creature, never one to leave the comfortable environment of home. Well, unless she were fighting Grimm, but otherwise her downtime usually consisted of rest and reading. Dancing wasn't exactly a skill she was well versed in, but at the moment she couldn't find herself worrying. She wanted to have some fun, and Yang's smile was becoming a thing she wanted to see more of.

They found themselves pressed in by the crowd, with everyone moving sporadically around them. Yang seemed to be used to this kind of environment as she began moving similarly, but her movements seemed more controlled somehow.

Blake didn't move at first as sudden insecurity was beginning to push away the haze blanketing her mind, but when Yang crooked a finger at her, swaying her hips in a mesmerizing fashion as she did so, Blake felt herself pulled right back in.

She started out slow, her actions were somewhat stiff and experimental, as she observed the people around her dance. Suddenly, warm hands gripped lightly at her waist and she let out a small squeak. She was about to push away, but when she discovered it was Yang who held her she allowed herself to be pulled against her.

Yang had meant to help Blake dance by trying to show her to relax. She hadn't intended on pulling her closer in. Their bodies had pressed against one another and Yang found herself becoming somewhat nervous at the intimacy. Blake then turned around and raised her hands, maybe to push away and Yang wouldn't blame her if she did, instead she was surprised when the Faunus wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Yang then remembered to breathe and had to get herself to relax. She kept her hands on Blake's waist, as the Faunus didn't seem opposed to it. Yang then remembered her cat ears, they must be aching with all of this noise. Leaning forward, she whispered into Blake's ear. "If you want to leave we can."

Blake's body shuddered slightly, as a tingling sensation traveled up her spine. Yang's warm breath tickled at her ear, and it made her feel warmer than usual. Maybe it was just the bodies of the strangers dancing around them or the drinks she had earlier, but Blake felt that wasn't quite right. All Blake knew was that she didn't want to leave just yet. She was actually enjoying herself at the moment.

Yang pulled back and searched Blake's features. When the girl mouthed 'no' to her, she found herself extremely elated and gave a cheeky smile. She felt Blake's arms unwrapped from where they rested, and the girl gently pushed herself away. Yang faltered after her for a moment, but was struck dumb at what she saw before her.

Blake had never danced before, but from what she saw and _felt_ , she had a pretty good idea of how to move. She swayed her hips and snaked her body to the beat of the music, syncing her pace with it. She closed her eyes and allowed that strange buzz to lead her moves. Once again she felt warm hands on her waist, but this time she let herself relax at the touch.

Yang was mesmerized by Blake unable to keep herself away from the beauty any longer. She held her close as Blake moved under her hands. She wanted, oh how she had wanted, but she didn't dare make a move for fear that Blake would pull away. It should have been satisfying enough to have her this close, moving as she was against her, yet Yang craved for more.

She let her hands roam tentatively following the contours of Blake's body, but never going onto more intimate territory. The only sign of Blake's awareness of this was an occasional shudder that vibrated through her being. Yang felt spurred on by this and leaned her head forward so that she could breathe soft desires along her collar.

Blake sighed in content each time Yang's lips grazed her skin. Her partner's hands still travelling up her body all the while, fingers resting splayed just beneath her chest. She let a whimper escape her lips. She wanted to feel Yang touching her, playing with her. It felt completely unfair being teased by her in this way.

Blake spun herself around before Yang pressed another kiss to her, catching the brawler off guard. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, her lips brushing against the blonde's ear. "Let's go somewhere." Blake whispered huskily. When she pulled back she could see Yang blushing, nodding her head vigorously in approval.

As Blake took the lead, a dazed Yang in tow, she allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk.

They headed toward a distant empty booth in a location where prying eyes could not see. Blake and Yang settled upon its cushions, allowing their hands and lips to roam in places only they could touch.


End file.
